Mario: The elemental Gunmen
by Autohog95
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom is under attack from a Shadow Dragon, and only four strangers can stop her.
1. Prolouge

Space. One thing's for sure, there's a lot of it. All sorts of species interact with each other, whether for good or ill. Dragons mainly interact with others for good. Yes, I am referring to the winged lizards that can breathe fire. The Dragons came from the planet Draconis. They have a life span of millennia. When they wish to interact with other people, they would take on a disguise in the form of a human. Some Dragons still let some of their parts, like the tail, or the teeth, show. However, evil exists even on Draconis. It is known to the other Dragons as King Hellfire and his family. King Hellfire was the king of the Shadow Dragons. His family consists of Queen Inferna, his wife, Lord Night star, his son, Lady Dark star, his daughter, and Black hole, Night star's daughter. The Shadow Dragons are a group of tyrants that intend to make the Dragons the superior race. Lady Dark star was the most ruthless of Shadow Dragons. Her human disguise was a 6' tall woman with long, jet black hair, a black and purple ball gown, purple arm length gloves, and purple eyes.

Our story starts on Lady Dark star's flagship, the _Majestic._ She was in her chambers sleeping in her black and purple, 4 poster, king sized bed. She was dreaming about her first, unaided conquest. Shadow Dragons are to invade planets with help at the age of 150, when Dragons are considered mature, and invade without help at the age of 300, when Dragons are considered adults. Dark star's first unaided conquest was botched royally. She travelled to the planet Plit. Once she arrived, it was a standard invasion pattern, suppress the population, slay the ruler(s), take over as ruler of the planet, and kill any heroes that stood in the way. Unfortunately, these heroes had command over the Master 4 elements, fire, water, earth, and air. They were known as the Elemental wizards and the King's mage guard, as they served King Toadstool of the Mushroom kingdom. The elemental wizards saw Dark star's ship enter Plit's atmosphere and made a move to strike. Their efforts weren't enough as Dark star slew King and Queen Toadstool. She was about to slay the baby princess when the wizards prevented any further massacre. Before Dark star left with almost all of her soldiers wounded, the fire wizard spoke. "For this crime against Plit" he said "you will meet us again. You may have wounded us beyond the point of resuscitation, but we will meet you again. When you travel back to Plit, our new selves will be back to slay you and the Shadow Dragons. Go back to Draconis and lick your wounds. You will know true defeat at the hands of our reincarnations."

"I may be the most powerful Dragon in existence" said Dark star "but I don't believe reincarnation is feasible."

"Ignore us at your peril" said the fire wizard. Once Dark star left, the wizards died. The embarrassment that Dark star felt would never end. Once she told her dad, he delivered a solid blow to the gut. When Inferna protested against this course of action, well, let's just say Shadow Dragons are patriarchal. Dark star successfully invaded other planets but could never gain her father's respect. In fact, the only ones in her family that loved her were Queen Inferna and Black hole. Her dream was about to enter the stage where she took her armies and set off in the _Majestic_ when a buzzing woke her up. She got out of bed groggily and put on a purple night gown to look decent for the caller. The buzzing indicated a royal family member was calling and needed to speak with her immediately. "Put it through" she said in a tired tone. She was tired in that her sleep was interrupted and that her father would berate her for her botched invasion of Plit yet again. A see through Dragon maid appeared.

"Presenting his Majesty," said the maid "the king of the Shadow Dragons, second in command to the Great One, and assigner of invasions, the undefeated King Hellfire!" The maid disappeared. In her place came an old lizard man with red eyes, horns sprouting from the back of the head with two horns from the side of the head going out horizontally, and then going straight up. His scaly skin was silver to show his age. He had his wings and tail showing. He was wearing purple and black armor with a black cape. On his chest was the Royal family crest. The crest was a Dragon's right arm crushing a skull with blood circling the whole thing. The motto was "Ne inter Draconem et ejus præda" meaning "Come not between the Dragon and his prey".

"Father" said Dark star in a pleasant tone "good to see you" her demeanor changed to an annoyed demeanor "is what I would like to say, but we both know the incredibility of that statement. Considering the range I am at from Draconis, I'd say the Great One is assisting you in contacting me. Next time, don't bring a welcoming party to the Great One's cave."

"Coordinates 356, 888, 302, 185, does that mean anything to you?" said her father.

"Planet Dark star 001" said Dark star.

"Planet Plit!"

"Yeah, that, I'm about to make short work of it"

"Oh, I suppose congratulations are in order? Dark star, that planet has been transferred to your brother's assignment. You are not acting in accordance to the Great One's plan, and to break an agreement for no apparent reason is hardly your usual modus operandi. I demand clarification!"

"Oh really, to concern yourself with such a trivial matter is hardly your mode of operation. Father, mistakes happen"

"Mistakes? You never made mistakes after Plit." Dark star just smiled. "That's it?" said King Hellfire. "You don't even bother with a flimsy excuse?!" He was now visibly angry. "DON'T ACT SO UNCONCERNED! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO HERE!"

"Father" said Dark star "Your resentfulness is completely over my head" She pulled up a star map and tapped 4 areas that had inhabited planets. "Here's my proposition, I am willing to let you and Night star conquer either or all of these sectors that I will invade within the month. Does that settle your galaxy wide ego?" King Hellfire said nothing. "No?" continued Dark star. "My guess is you want to settle this matter with King Ice fire"

"FATH…!" said King Hellfire. He really didn't want to bring his dad into this dispute. "Dark star" he continued "are we not adults?"

"That's what I'm asking you" said Dark star icily "Why don't we settle this like the adults we are?"

"Matter of business?"

"Matter of business. Well then, I told you my means of compensation, what's more, I will vacate Plit once I'm finished with it. Whether or not I hold the ruins to my name makes no difference to me, aside from paperwork. I expect a response from you and Night star within the month as I am not in the mood to discuss trivial matters right now. Besides, I need to catch up on some sleep that you interrupted me from. Good night" she switched off the holographic projector when her father was about to protest. She took off her nightgown and climbed back into bed. The dream she started dreaming was actually more pleasant than the one she woke up from. It was about her, her mother Inferna, and her niece Black hole ruling the universe in a much happier setting without her brother or father as all three of them hated King Hellfire and Lord Night star.


	2. A stick-y situation

A Stick man stood in a field. Nothing interesting about him…yet. He breathed in the air. "Ahh" he sighed "calm, peaceful, and serene" His attitude changed. "BORING!" He threw his arms to the air and let them fall down again. He sighed in boredom. Three other stick people joined him in the field. One was a tall, glasses wearing stick man. The glasses changed shaped to show his emotion. The second was a stick woman that was shorter than the tall stick man but taller than the once lone stick man. The last was a stick woman that was the shortest of them all.

"Pyrus" said the glasses wearing stick man "we could hear you all the way from Stickopolis."

"Oh, hey Terran" said the once lone stick man, now called Pyrus. He turned to the tallest of the stick women, "Hello Areonia"

"Hello Pyrus" said Areonia. Pyrus turned to the smallest of the group.

"Hello Aquaria" he said.

"Hi Pyrus" said Aquaria.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Pyrus.

"That depends" said Terran "what brings you here?"

"The professor said for me to get here so he could show off a new invention" said Pyrus.

"What science thingy is he gonna demonstrate next?" said Aquaria in an exasperated tone.

"Did someone say 'SCIENCE'?" asked an old man voice. A blur zoomed around the group a couple of times and then stopped to reveal a stick man with a beard and silver markings on his body. "Watch the roads, 'cause Professor Stix is in the house!" Stix was a very active man for someone his age.

"Professor" said Pyrus in a bored tone "when will you ever stop showing off the nanites?"

"Stop showing off?" said the professor in a surprised tone. "Never in a million years! With the nanites pumping through my veins, nothing can stop me!" Stix made a few loops before he tripped on a rock. "Me and my big mouth" he said. He got up and dusted himself off. "Anyway, the nanites aren't the ones being shown off" he pulled a big, green pipe out of his subspace pocket and jammed it into the ground. "This is!"

"…a pipe?" asked Areonia.

"Not just any pipe!" said Stix. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this here is a warp pipe!"

"…warp pipe?" asked Terran. "Professor, you must be joking."

"I never jest about my inventions!" said the professor excitedly. "This pipe will revolutionize travel! Just look at the inscription on the pipe rim. It will tell you where the exit pipe is. This pipe has no writing on it, but it will soon! Just don't touch the start button." He pointed to the button on the side and started addressing the teenage stick people as if they were mentally retarded. "The start button. The start button. Don't touch…the start button. I'll leave you alone now." He sped off. Pyrus and his gang hated it when Stix spoke like that to them. They turned to each other. The lower end of Terran's glasses went concave.

"You say po-tay-to," he said "I say po-tah-to."

"You say to-may-to," said Areonia "I say to-mah-to."

"You say so-dah," said Pyrus "I say so der."

"You say pi-an-o," said Aquaria "I say pi-an-er."

"You say don't," said the entire group, pressing the start button "I say"

"Do!" said Aquaria, jumping into the pipe.

"Do!" said Pyrus, following Aquaria.

"Do!" said Areonia, copying the previous two.

"Do!" said Terran, following his gang down the pipe. They disappeared down the pipe. Professor Stix came in to see Terran jump into the pipe.

"NO! IDIOTS! I haven't set up the other end yet! Without a destination, they could end up in space and die from either the freezing temperatures or asphyxiation!"


End file.
